Systems using adaptive speech recognition (ASR) and text-to-speech (TTS) technology allow users to interact with computer systems using spoken commands. Such systems greatly increase the flexibility and accessibility of computer systems, allowing users to reach computer systems anywhere they can access a telephone. As more people come to rely on these systems, users have demanded even greater functionality in ASR and TTS technology.